The Sweetest Love
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Randy is getting sick of the way Dave treats him. RandyDave, RandyHunter


The Sweetest Love

Disclaimer: No own

This story has been moved to this profile as The Kliq has disbanded

Sore. That's the word Randy used to describe himself at that moment as he sat in the Evolution meeting. Dave had never been very gentle with his love making but last night was bordering on cruel. No, it was cruel. No lube, no preperation, nothing. It hurt to shift his position, it hurt to sit, it hurt to stand up, it just plain hurt. Unlike other people, Randy had no love for pain. It was a he could do not to whimper softly. Dave had torn him up good, that's all he knew. Why'd he have to be so rough all of the time?

He tried to pay attention to what Ric was saying about the Tag Team Division. He glanced over at Hunter to find him watching the younger wrestler. Randy frowned to himself. _Why is he looking at me like that? _Randy thought. He turned his attention back to Ric once more. He shifted and a small stab of pain hit him. He winced.

"You alright Kid?" Ric asked, stopping his assessment of their competion and looking concerned.

"I'm fine Ric, just a...stomach ache, happens when I eat to fast sometimes." It was a half truth. Sometimes it did happen when he ate fast, as he had done with breakfast, but this was not one of those times. Ric nodded.

"Told ya to slow down this morning Kid, you were eating like the building was on fire." and they returned to the original conversation. Randy notices Hunter giving him a confused look but turns away as their eyes meet. _Weird._ Randy thought. _Why does he seem so interested by me all of a sudden? _He shrugged it off and concentrated on not showing the amount of pain he was in.

---------------------------------------------------

Randy walked towards the hot tub. It was the only thing he could think of to help ease him. As he slid into the water, he let out a contented sigh as the warm water eased his pain like a healing balm. He relaxed, knowing he wouldn't be missed for a while. Ric and Dave were out doing something and Hunter mumbled something about 'having things to do, people to see'. _More like people to do, things to see._ Randy thought.

"Randy?" he started and turn to see who startled him. It was Hunter!

"Hunter! You scared me." Randy said, putting his hand over his racing heart.

"Sorry Randy, wasn't trying to give you a heart attack." he joked. Randy laughed.

"Well then you shouldn't be sneaking up on people should you?" he joked back. Hunter chuckled as he slid into the water beside Randy.

"You seemed a bit distracted earlier Randy. You alright?" he asked. Randy nodded.

"I'm fine, stomach ache, like I said." Hunter nodded. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Randy?" Hunter says finally.

"Hmmmm?"

"Does Dave treat you right?" Randy was taken aback by the question.

"What...why do you ask?" he said.

"Well..." Hunter paused, then pressed on. "You just don't seem happy anymore. You've kinda lost your spark, is it something he's doing Randy? I don't want him hurting you." Randy looked at him and sighed.

"Dave's...rough, ruged." Hunter nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "he doesn't really..." he stopped and Hunter nodded.

"Are you tired of it Randy?" then he stopped a moment and said in a low voice, "does he hurt you?" Randy thought.

"I just want someone more gentle, kinder, more caring about me then my ass. Sometimes I think that's all Dave wants from me. I doubt it'd phase him to much if I left him." he said sadly. Hunter put his arm around the young wrestler.

"If you're unhappy Randy, you don't have to be with him." Randy looked at him, into his eyes, and he saw something there. Regret and, was it love? In that moment he felt it. A warmth and happiness, contentment like he'd never felt before. And he kissed him. A passionate, loving, wonderful, beautiful kiss that seemed to steal his heart and make it Hunter's. He felt Hunter's hands on him, warm, loving hands, not Dave's rough groping ones. Hunter's hand ventured down his trunks and probed his hole. Randy whimpered as the pain returned and he stiffened.

"Randy? You alright? Did I hurt you sweetheart? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he said, removing his hand and stroking Randy's back soothingly. As the pain receded, Randy looked up.

"Not you Hunter, you didn't hurt me. Dave did. He was rough last night." Hunter continued to rub his back in circles. It was almost hypnotizing.

"What'd he do Randy?"

"Well he obviously wasn't in the mood to wait or in a mind for my comfort." Randy said.

"He didn't perpare you sweetheart?" he asked. Randy shook his head.

"Or use any lube." Randy said.

"Randy, that's cruel, no warning at all?" Randy shook his head.

"Thought he'd at least tell me he wasn't gonna be easy with me." Randy mumbled.

"Shhh Randy, its not your fault, he was just being cruel Love." Randy nodded, resting his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can get a nice, soothing sleep. I'm talk to Dave when he comes in and explain the change of situation. Sound good?" Randy nodded and let Hunter lead him to the Evolution suite and into the master bedroom. He retrieved Randy's things from Dave's room and kissing him on the forehead after he'd settled in the bed.

"Goodnight Randy."

"Night Hunter."

"Sweet dreams."

"The sweetest dreams." he mumbled sleepily to himself.

"Only the sweetest for you My Love." Hunter whispered, shutting of the light and closing to door to await Dave's return.

END

Sequel in progress.


End file.
